


Cocaine Cookies

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: John has Alex read something he write and Alex births a new thing that John loves.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cocaine Cookies

John was rereading his work over Alex's shoulder. The good thing about dating a writer of any form is that you have a contractual bata reader.

This particular work of John's was about this one character getting triggered over a TroomTroom video and this other character swearing to not tell the others. There was some gay fluff in there too because why the fuck not? 

Most fanfic is romantic ships anyways. Or pre-romantic. There isn't much just platonic fix out there.

Why? Well for John wrote for it was mostly because gay. And why is gay the answer? Because gay is a valid excuse for literally everything.

Anyways, Alex had listened to John vent or tangent using multiple fanfic terms so he understood what most meant. For Moulin it was nice to not have that language barrier of real talk and fanfic talk without talking to a fanfic writer.

Alex had just finished reading the oneshot and looked up at John. "I don't know if that was supposed to be cute or crack. It's like a cocaine cookie."

"Cocaine cookies. Oh my god I love that"

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb and I'm sorry that you read it.


End file.
